


Enjoyable time

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lightly smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Mark is so proud of Jinyoung and wants to show it to him with gestures.





	Enjoyable time

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time trying to spice things up a bit, so tell me if it worked, please?
> 
> (Thank you, Gian, for betaing it. xoxo)

Mark finished watching the last episode of _He is Psychometric_ and felt so proud of his boyfriend. Jinyoung had done such an incredible job on his first lead role in a drama. And Mark was sure that was just the begining for him, he would be casted again. He looked at his side and observed his boyfriend sleeping. Jinyoung had been exhausted lately, finishing the acting work and preparing for a comeback at the same time, so, when they met, they would only cuddle and sleep embraced.

Now he was free of one of the jobs, but that didn't mean they would have more time for themselves or to rest properly, because they would have a comeback soon, so Mark wanted to enjoy the little time they had fully. Obviously, he wouldn't wake Jinyoung up, he wanted to live to see the next day, but he made plans for tomorrow's morning.

Mark turned the TV off and laid down, cuddling Jinyoung. He heard the other sighing pleased and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Early in the morning, the rapper woke up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them. He wasn't an excellent cook, but he did good with the basics, and for what he wanted they didn't need much. Mark set the meal on a tray and went back to the bedroom. He put the tray on the bedside table and sat by Jinyoung's side, bending to pepper kisses over the singer's face.

Jinyoung stirred under Mark, but didn't open his eyes, only smiled a bit. Seeing the little turn up of the other's lips, Mark continued his ministrations now on Jinyoung's jaw, then going down on his neck. He had been so tired, that he slept only in pajama pants, so when the rapper reached the singer's shoulder, where he knew any clothes would cover, Mark sucked the skin, then kissed and sucked again, over and over, until a bruise bloomed.

At that point, Jinyoung was fully awake, eyes wide open, breathing a bit hard, one hand holding Mark's head on the spot, fingers tangled in hair strands, the other wandering on the rapper's back, under his tank top.

After a while, Mark raised his head and looked at Jinyoung.

"Good morning, babe."

"Good morning. I hope you didn't leave any marks on bad spots to cover."

"Of course not, I'm always attentive about them." He smirked back to a smirking Jinyoung. "Do you wanna have breakfast now?"

Jinyoung gripped the back of Mark's neck and made their lips clash in a sloppy kiss, his other arm hugging him tight. The rapper moved from sitting by his side to lying over Jinyoung to be more comfortable.

Arousal rised between them, their kisses got more heated, their touches more exploratory. Jinyoung pulled the hem of Mark's shirt, taking it off and throwing it on the floor. He turned their positions and kissed down Mark's neck and chest, while he laid on his back, trembling in excitment.

"My turn." Jinyoung murmured and sucked a hickey at the center of Mark's chest.

Mark pulled him back up, so they could kiss properly and turned them again. His hands went down Jinyoung's sides until he reached his pants' waistband. He grabbed it and pulled it down, doing the same with his own shorts after.

The touch of skin on skin spiked up their senses, their hard-ons brushing on each other. Mark stretched his arm and fumbled over the bed drawer until he grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Don't waste time teasing me, Mark."

"You're the teaser, babe."

Jinyoung felt Mark's lubed finger close to his entrance and let his mind lose itself in the sensations he was feeling.

 

Mark used a washcloth to clean them and laid back by Jinyoung's side, hugging him. The singer looked at the tray on their bedside table and smiled.

"You made breakfast."

"Yeah, just some fruits and juice, actually, anything else could get cold." Mark giggled.

"I see."

Jinyoung sat and took the tray, putting it on the bed, drinking one of the glasses of juice. Mark stirred to a sitting position and ate a slice of apple.

They stood there for a while, cuddled and eating what Mark had prepared, until their phones ringed with messages from their manager reminding of practice in an hour. Jinyoung sighed.

"Back to normal life..." He got up and dressed Mark's sleeping shorts that were closer to him. "Go take a shower, I'll make something more fulfilling for us to eat. And be quick, I won't do anything elaborated."

Mark just smiled and nodded, getting up and going to the bathroom, not bothering on covering himself with anything. Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend showing of his gorgeous body and murmured to himself.

"If we had time I would treat you too."

But he didn't said that as quietly as he thought, because right as he turned to go to the kitchen he heard Mark.

"Do that tonight!"

"Shush!"

Jinyoung laughed and went to cook something fast for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
> I would love to talk to you!
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
